Rinoha Holt
*Mother of Hope |race= Human |gender=Female |age=24 |height= ReplaceMe |weight= ReplaceMe |birthplace =Addlewood, Duskwood |residence=County of Dirae, Duskwood |guild=House Holt |affiliations= |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |faction=Alliance |factionicon=Alliance |class=Rogue }} Lady Rinoha Lenore Holt (born October 13thRinoha Holt Profile - Tumblr, 8 ADP) is the marchioness of Dirae and the curator of House Holt. She is the sixth child and second daughter of Count Darcassian Holt and Countess Anelise Holt of Addlewood. Biography Early life Rinoha Holt was the sixth of eight children born to Count Darcassian and Countess Anelise Holt of Addlewood on October 13th, 8 ADP, at 9:13pm in the eve. Due to the Countess’s failing mental health Count Holt had his infant daughter taken to his younger brother the Marquis Kane Holt under the guise she had died at birth. It was there under Kane Holt that Rinoha would be raised away from the primary family for her own protection from her mentally ill mother. Growing Up Kane Holt himself had not been in line to inherit the Holt family’s main estate of Addlewood, instead, his fortune was earned through his merit at war. He was granted Dirae and the title of Marquis (Rank above a Count/Earl, but below a Duke) for his triumphs through strategic planning and placement of the men under his order in battle. He was titled in his own right and upon return from war married a woman by the name of Katharine McCrae. It was under the watchful eye of her Aunt Katharine and Uncle Kane that Rinoha was raised hidden away in the family’s summer estate of Morae. This kept Rinoha through her youth from the public eye of the main estate and township of Dirae. At Morae Rinoha was educated and prepared for her duties as a young noble under the realm of Stormwind. At age five her aunt Katharine perished due to injuries sustained during a robbery of the carriage that Katharine and Rinoha were traveling in. The child was spared due to her Aunt’s actions in using her own body to shield the young Rinoha. Due to this unfortunate event, The Marquis became militant about Rinoha’s protection, and so she was restricted further being only allowed to attend sporting horse events on Kane’s own lands. Having little else to do as a teen Rinoha’s focus became Horse racing and as she aged she was granted the freedom to participate in events within Duskwood only. Soon she earned the title of Duskwood champion along with her prized horse Bullet as she phased into adulthood. Earning Her Title After reaching adulthood Rinoha was reunited with her siblings in the city of Stormwind. It was not long after this reunion that Rinoha uncovered a plot from her late aunt’s side of the family to take over not only Dirae but all Holt lands. Through months of investigation, it was discovered that the McCrae family had been working through forbidden channels to achieve such goals. They were traitors to the crown and were taking steps to underhandedly go to war with the Holt family targeting the Dirae lands first using their own traitorous actions as proof of alliance under the King and pinning the deeds on the Holt family. In light of this information, the Holt siblings hatched a plot to halt any attempt on their lands and their very lives by moving their armies against the McCrae lands of Lahncaster. This decision was made quickly as it was realized the McCrae family intended to move against the family within the month which left the siblings without enough time to petition the King’s council with their evidence of treachery. Acting swiftly the Holt armies marched against Lahncaster to take down Baron McCrae leaving the Ladies of the house safely tucked away with the now ill Marquis Kane Holt at the summer home fortress of Morae. The Baroness McCrae and her daughters were at the time present in Morae due to the Marquis illness, and the Ladies of House Holt along with the guards planned to arrest the women at the time the Holt men and their army attacked Lahncaster. This was in an attempt to take the family down by surprise. Unknown to the Holt’s Baron McCrae had already issued the order to attack the Dirae lands targeting the sick Marquis first. The Holt army took control of the Lahncaster lands and a day or so later the Baron’s armies marched against Morae where Kane Holt and the Ladies of Holt were held up. The Baron’s own army was supplemented with mercenaries that had been hired by the wicked Baron McCrae. As acting regent at the time, Rinoha and her relatives hatched a plot to defend Morae keep until their own army could turn around and aid those within the estate. With a handful of guards and staff, Rinoha locked down the fortress and built a pyre at the gates to hold the McCrae army at bay. After a few days of battle, the Holt armies were able to defeat the McCrae army and protect the evidence they had against the family. Kane Holt died of stress due to the battle ongoing outside his sick bed leaving Rinoha as regent until the King’s council was able to place a new ruler in the Marquis seat. The Holt family was summoned by the King’s council and there presented the evidence of the McCrae’s treachery, as well as describe in detail Rinoha’s actions in defending her Uncle’s lands until back up had arrived. After a long hearing, the council came back with their ruling. Although Rinoha was not to inherit (because she is a female) as tradition would have passed the lands to the Head of House Holt or nearest male relative… due to her actions and evidence presented of defending the King’s land her family and home the seat was awarded to Rinoha. Like her childless Uncle, she had earned the lands through her merits and swift thinking in battle. She was also awarded Weregild which is where you are gifted that which someone else has tried to take. She gained on that day not only Dirae but also the Baron McCrae’s lands of Lahncaster in Redridge. The McCrae’s were found to be traitors of the crown and the Holts were thanked for their service and dismissed after a few minor fines for property damages during the war. This left the young noble Rinoha Lenore Holt as Marchioness of Dirae. Physical appearance Your text goes here. Personality and trait Your text goes here. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Human